Creatures of Equestria
Creatures of Equestria Timber Wolves Wild wolves that are made of wood, leaves and branches. They are one with the woods. Their eyes glow bright green and they live in Packs. The sound of metal on metal is often used to scare them away. A Pack can disassemble themselves and merge into one very large timber wolf in times of threat. Their breath smells of compost. Cockatrice A creature with a chicken head and legs, and snake tail and neck, and tongue. It also has scaly wings. It's glare can turn those who meet its glowing yellow eyes into stone. While it can willingly turn others to normal again, the tears can be collected for cures. Parasprites Parasprites are small, round, flying creatures that quickly become problematic. A parasprite can devour an entire basket of apples in mere seconds. Each time they eat their body-weight, they multiply, sometimes one can make ten in seconds. They are initially regarded as cute pets, but their rapid multiplication and voracious appetites turn them into pests and menaces. Manticores They have the body of a lion, a scorpion's tail, and a pair of dragon-like wings. Ursa A gigantic magical bear with fur that looks like the night sky, and are partially translucent. Ursa Minors are babies. Ursa Majors are adults. The babies are HUGE, and often mistaken for adults, which are muuuuuch bigger but rarely seen. They live deep in underground caves. Orthos Dog with two heads. Windigo The windigos are explained to be winter spirits that feed off fighting and hatred; the more hate the spirit feels, the colder things become. They are transparent horse spirits with brilliant glowing eyes of blue. It is rumored that they are the spirits of ponies who have died in their acts of revenge or malice, or a large amount of hate in their hearts. They seek to haunt and feed on the hate of other ponies, to steal away their life force, and use it to regain their own lives. Hydras The hydra has four heads on snake-like necks and a large, orange, dragon-like body, with only two legs and no wings or arms. It has a smelly gas that envelops it as it rises from its home, usually a bog, and they attract ticks. Liek soem dragons, they like to eat ponies. The heads sometimes display different expressions and even laugh at each other's misfortunes. Phoenix The firebird. Phoenixes need to renew themselves by shedding all of their feathers and bursting into flames. When they near the time of renewal, they look sickly and gag, and begin to pull their dying feathers out, making them seem bald. They live in trees and make nests. Only fire-immune creatures can handle their eggs because they're like hot coals to protect them. Dragons think the eggs and birds are tasty delicacies usually. Chimera It is a fearsome creature with a tiger's front body and head, a goat's hindquarters and head on its left shoulder, and a snake for a tail. Quarray Eels They're very large creatures that usually resemble the colors of the rocks they are surrounded by. They like to tunnel through crevices and make homes in rocky ledges. These eels become agitated when anyone gets too close to their nests, and lunge out with jaws snapping. It's also how they catch their food, be it birds, dragons, griffons or pegasi. Tatzlwurm It is a sub-terranian worm-like creature with a tri-mandibular jaw and a maw containing black tentacles that can reach out and grab its prey. It also has scales and a red mane-like structure behind its head. It appears to be vulnerable to offensive unicorn and Alicorn magic. The creature's sneeze transmits an unknown disease to others, making them sneeze, turn blue/green and grow very fatigued. The flower on its head can be used to make the cure. Cragadile Its form mostly resembles that of a crocodile, but its hide is covered in rocks and rock spires. It's a big beast at 10-25ft, with rows of teeth and an appetite to match. Fruit Bats These bats come in the colors of the rainbow and resemble fruit. The midsections of red fruit bats in particular resembling strawberries; they also appear to have leaves for ears. Yellow ones are exotic and like bananas, green resemble pears, bright browns are kiwis. Vampiric Fruit Bats Vampiric Fruit Bats are different than normal Fruit Bats. Unlike their more colorful counterparts, vampire fruit bats come in dark colors such as black and brown, and have red eyes and long fangs. They are considered vermin for their tendency to suck apples of their juice during harvest season. However, their habit of spitting out the apples' seeds has the long-term benefit of growing healthier, more productive apple trees. This is similar for other fruits as well, depending on the region.